


Going South

by fellowwriter



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: Fur, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowwriter/pseuds/fellowwriter
Summary: Water and Alpha need a trip south to explore Water's Italian side.





	1. Homecoming

"Is this it?" I brought the car to a stop on the long gravel road. After making three wrong turns, I could finally see buildings ahead, just on the other side of the olive grove. 

"Yes, I recognize it now." Water removed his aviators, squinting out the passenger window. "We used to run right through here when we were kids. Isn't it a beautiful place?" He looked at me, noticing I had taken my hands off the wheel. 

I didn't want to be nervous, but after everything that happened in the past two months, all I could feel was a sense of dread. I knew Water brought me here to reconnect after everything that happened, but I didn't even know if I could. If we could. 

"It will be fine," he insisted, reaching for my right hand and taking it in his lap, holding it there. I was sure he could feel my pulse racing. 

"Giuseppe and Daniela don't know about what happened," Water continued slowly. "We are going to have a great time here. We can just be… together." He leaned in closer, lifting his other hand to rub the back of my head, which was warm and damp from the summer heat. Our air conditioning, although it was on, didn’t seem to provide any relief at all. 

I tipped my head back against the headrest, trying to calm my thoughts, as his fingers lingered on my neck, still stroking me. It had been weeks since he touched me like that, and I found it unnerving he was doing it in the car of all places. 

"Alpha," Water said softly, so that I had no choice but to return his gaze. "It's fine. We will be okay here." 

I feigned a smile and gave his hand a squeeze with my own before taking it out of his lap. I didn't know what we could accomplish here that we couldn't in Paris, or when we returned home to Sweden. 

As I shifted into first gear and stepped on the gas, Water looked relieved and put his sunglasses back on. I wondered, as I saw the dust cloud form in the rearview mirror, what would be different this time, and what was so special about this place. 

As we rounded the last curve and approached the farmhouse, someone came outside to meet us. 

"It's Beppe!" Water shouted, opening his door before the car was completely stopped. I tried to think of the last time he had been this excited to see me. Had he ever? Those days seemed so long ago. 

When I exited the car, the heat hit me like a blast from the oven, leaving me slightly nauseous. Despite the temperature, Beppe was wearing long pants and an oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His dark skin was deeply tanned, and his black hair was slicked back away from his face. A huge, animated smile crinkled around his dark eyes when he saw Water. 

"Water!" He put his hands over my ghoul's ears, planting kisses on each cheek that were reciprocated. "You look so good!" He gestured to Water's bare chest – he was wearing an unzipped, black sleeveless hoodie with no shirt underneath. I tried to get him to wear a t-shirt instead that morning, but he refused. 

"It is so good to see you again, Beppe." Water was smiling. Giuseppe let the back of his hands graze Water's chest hair briefly, before putting them on his shoulders. With his right hand, he stroked Water's long hair, which had grown to reach the nape of his neck, admiring it. My ghoul turned his head to the side demurely and smiled. Finally, Giuseppe put both his hands in Water's beard, and pressed a long, final kiss to his lips. Water grabbed his wrists, holding them for a moment, before he pulled them apart, laughing. 

I had not even touched Water's beard since he stopped shaving for our vacation. Not like that. 

"Beppe, this is Alpha." 

"Hello," I deadpanned. I didn't mean for it to sound unfriendly, but my greeting loomed in the air uncomfortably. I quickly stepped forward to shake hands. 

" _Piacere,_ Alpha." Giuseppe took my head in his hands instead, kissing my cheeks too. Water was watching us, still smiling. "I am so glad you decided to come here and stay with us. Daniela is out back working, but she will meet us later for dinner. Can I get you some wine, and give you a tour?" 

"A cold beverage would be great," I said. "I am not used to this heat. Iced tea?" 

"Of course," he said, letting go of me and patting my shoulders, before turning back to Water. "Water, I want to show you the cottages we added out back since you were here last. You will be staying in one of them. The best one! Now, let's go have a drink." He waved his arm in a flourish for us to follow. Water scampered ahead to walk beside Beppe, and I opened the hatchback to retrieve our bags. Once I was in the air conditioning, I didn't want to come outside again. 

When I caught up with them in the farmhouse, they were already drinking wine and laughing at the bar. Upon hearing my steps on the threshold, Water turned apologetically. 

"They make this wine on the property. Come and join us." He held his hand out. 

I put the bags down and sat on the stool next to him, and he leaned in for a friendly bump with his arm. Giuseppe was behind the bar and grabbed another glass from the shelf, giving me a generous pour of what looked like the house table wine. 

"To my oldest friend," Beppe said as he held up his glass. "And my newest," he continued as he lay a hand on my shoulder. "Any friend of Water's is a friend of mine." 

All I could think about, as I raised my glass and took a sip, was if Water and I could be more than friends ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reader: This is a backstory related to my other fic, Satisfaction. The chapter called 'Good Boy' sets this up a little bit if you are wondering what is causing all of the angst.


	2. The Cottage

The wine label, which was already peeling off the bottle, fell to the counter. It looked like it had been affixed with a glue stick. 

"The humidity does this," Giuseppe said, holding it up, and then he remembered. "You asked me for iced tea, didn't you? I am sorry." He opened the refrigerator under the bar and looked inside, closing it before heading toward the kitchen. "I'll be right back." 

"He seems nice," I said to Water after he walked away. I touched the wine label with my index finger; it was slightly tacky. 

"He is." Water took a sip of his wine. "I'm glad you came. I've been wanting you to meet my friends for a while." He glanced at me. "Is there something wrong?" 

"You have to admit that what happened outside is a bit unusual." 

"No, that's just how he is. He's affectionate with everyone. Plus, we haven't seen each other for a few years now." 

"Does he know..." 

"He knows we've been in a relationship." Water quickly realized how that sounded and corrected himself. "That we _are_ in a relationship." He smiled. "Just be yourself. Act normal." 

"And what is normal? We haven't been normal in weeks." I was absentmindedly rubbing my thumb and index finger on the stem of my wine glass, and I stopped when I realized how it looked. 

Water put his hand on my knee. "You need to relax, Alpha. That's why we're here." 

"I am sorry." I rested my chin in my hand and sighed into my palm. "I shouldn't have come to Paris like that." 

"We don't need to keep talking about it. I've told you it wasn't about you, or about us. I was doing it for the band." 

"But it's about us now, isn't it? And I got you fired, so now the tour is also in trouble." 

"I should have been honest with you about Paris to begin with. We'll figure out the tour later. Just be here with me right now." He gave my knee a squeeze. "You can barely look at me. Please look at me." 

He flipped his sunglasses on top of his head, and I saw the intensity in his eyes. 

"Here we are!" Giuseppe returned holding two pitchers, one full of ice and the other full of tea, and set them on the bar. He took a highball glass from the shelf and shook a few cubes into it before filling it. _"Limone?"_

"Yes, please." He reached for bar tongs and took a lemon slice out of the refrigerator under the counter, dropping it into my drink, and then he dropped a few more slices into the tea pitcher. 

Water's palm now felt sticky like the wine label, so I shook my knee and he removed it, reaching for two ice cubes which he placed on the back of my neck. 

"Aah!" I squirmed and he let go, dropping them down the back of my shirt instead, until I wriggled enough they fell to the floor. I hit Water on the shoulder and picked up my tea, easily swallowing half of it. 

"Maybe, Beppe, we can rest in our room for a bit before dinner. We've been driving all day and need showers," Water said, giving me a sideways look. 

"Of course. I have your keys. Let me bring these." He took a basket from the cupboard and put the tea, ice, and two bottles of wine in it. "There's a corkscrew and glasses in your room." 

"I'll get the bags this time," Water said, getting up. 

The three of us walked outside and around a stone patio to the side of the house, where we first passed a ping-pong table set up on the lawn and then a swimming pool. The pool was surrounded by outdoor chaise lounges, with more pavers leading to a tree-lined seating area with a stone fireplace. 

As we approached the cottages, the path turned to gravel. There were twelve cottages total, six on each side of a wide, shared front lawn that contained a bocce court and was surrounded by trees. 

"Now, there are some German tourists staying down there," Beppe motioned, pointing to the far end of the cottages, "but they are leaving in a few days and won't bother you. They have been going to Firenze every day." 

As he approached our door, he took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. 

I was relieved. The air conditioning had been running and the place was already cool. Water followed me, setting our bags in the entryway. There was a large bed with a metal bedframe and headboard, a bathroom with a walk-in tiled shower and tub, and steps to a half-story loft space that contained a couch and a TV. It was cozy but comfortable. 

Beppe set the basket he was carrying down on a console table with the keys. "Now please," he said, "help yourself to anything and everything. The corkscrew and glasses are in the bureau there, and there are plenty of towels in the bath. Call the house if you need anything else." He kissed me on the cheek, and then kissed Water on the lips again before leaving. 

"That's not normal," I muttered under my breath. "I'm going to take a shower." 

When I turned to shut the bathroom door I saw a twinkle in Water's eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reader: These short chapters are intended to leave you (or maybe a certain someone) unfulfilled. You didn't think I was going to give you The Fur right away did you? It does sound though like the next chapter has a shower in it.


	3. The Shower

I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard the door click open. 

"Water?" It was a rain shower, and I had closed my eyes to rinse away the suds. 

I felt two hands on my back. 

"Is this OK, or do you want me to leave," he said quietly. 

The droplets were loud as they hit the ceramic tiles and echoed before gurgling down the drain, and that was the only sound as he waited for my answer. 

"I... don't know how to do this anymore. I don't know how to be with you," I murmured without turning around. 

The truth was, I longed for Water's touch. We were abstinent, not even sleeping in the same bed, since I found out what he was doing in Paris. While I was still afflicted by his deception, the sexual tension between us was undeniably thick. In fact, it reminded me of when we first started fucking on the Infestissumam tour. But I controlled everything back then, and I couldn't control anything now. 

"Let me wash your back." 

"Okay." He kept one hand on me as I heard him reach for soap and a loofah, but I still didn't face him. 

On that first tour together, I demanded discretion – no kissing, handholding or other affection in front of the band, or anyone else for that matter. And Water had to stay in his own bunk on the bus, no matter how much I craved his body. The physical separation caused our longing for each other to build at a frenetic pace. The only thing I allowed was secretly sharing hotel rooms on days off, when we spent passionate afternoons and evenings in bed, fucking frenziedly because we never knew when we could be together again. This trip felt the same way: like it was a day off, and that we should have been fucking a long time ago. Hell, we should have been fucking in the car in the driveway. 

I heard a fliptop cap and suddenly the shower smelled like lemons. Water enjoyed a particularly expensive lemon verbena soap. It was his scent, only detectable if your nose was pressed against his skin. And now he was going to coat me in it. 

He put his left hand on my waist as I felt the loofah on my right shoulder. When I leaned forward, the rain from the shower head splashed onto him, reverberating even louder as it thrummed over the tiles. 

He held me gently in place, moving the loofah inch by inch across my shoulders, and then up the back of my neck. My skin warmed under his palm, his simple touch feeling restorative, as if the distance between us could be undone and my spirit could be soothed. 

I felt his body inch closer as he made leisurely circles with the loofah across my back and then down my backside. When I was sheathed in his lather, he wrapped both arms around me, and our bodies were compelled to touch. 

His left hand tenderly held my chest and pulled me back, pressing me against him so the spray from the shower formed a new stream, spilling out between our shoulders. With his right hand, he placed the loofah under my chin and slid it down to my navel, as I felt his beard resting at the base of my neck. 

"Is this still OK," he mumbled. I didn't even hear it at first, until I realized his lips were on my skin. 

It was a struggle to answer. Everything felt pleasurable – and familiar. I missed his caress, the tickle of his chest hair, and how our bodies fit perfectly together, but my desire was convoluted. 

Unable to vocalize my feelings, I guardedly moved my hands, which were still at my sides, to rest on his hips. I was returning his embrace the best that I could. 

He responded by dropping the loofah to rub both hands through the lather across my chest. As he began to nuzzle my neck with his beard, I leaned my head to the side to make room, and we both seemed content there in that moment, skin on skin, the warm shower streams trickling over us, as if we had always done this and never stopped. 

"Alpha, will you please turn around. I want to kiss you," he said into my neck. I didn't want to face him and risk losing this moment, not trusting what would happen when we looked each other in the eye. 

The rain continued to hum in the shower for a few beats before he put his hands on my shoulders. "Alpha," he said again. 

Passively, I turned towards him, our hands at each other's elbows. Streams were still trickling down our faces, and wet strands of his shaggy hair hung forward, covering his eyes. I reached up and pushed them aside. His eyes shone with excitement, but I could also see concern. Concern for me. 

He searched my face as he leaned forward, and our lips touched. The kiss was soft and ethereal. We lingered for a moment, noses touching, almost mesmerized by the aura, until his attentiveness made me feel ill at ease. 

I quickly looked away, down at the shower drain. I noticed Water had an erection which I had felt earlier, but that was not what caught my attention. His balls were pink from the warm water and completely bare. 

"Water..." I finally found my voice, but I had no words. 

"I did this for you, before we left home. I wanted you to have me... like no one else. This is only for you." 

I was still taken aback. 

Water turned his hips for me. "I did the crack too."


	4. Taken

I wanted him to feel the excitement we used to have. 

I moved to the rear of the shower, away from the water stream, and stood near the wall. With my back towards Alpha, I used my fingers to spread my cheeks. 

“How do I look?” I peered over my shoulder and saw a pained look. 

He opened his mouth, but the giant lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. His eyes were slightly red and watery, which was one of his signs of arousal. 

Without saying anything, Alpha finally stepped towards me, and I felt his dick graze my ass as he got closer. He grabbed my wrists and put them over the top of my head, pinning my hands against the tiles. 

I felt his erection resting lightly against my crack. Staying still, he was breathing slowly in my ear. I wriggled my ass in encouragement until he let go of my right wrist to reach between my legs, holding my newly waxed scrotum and encircling his fingers around it. 

“Ohhhh,” Alpha whispered as he massaged my hairless skin, pressing the heel of his palm against my taint. I was hoping his need for me in this condition would be the tipping point in bringing us back together, and it appeared to be working. I moaned encouragingly, spreading my legs further. 

Alpha let go of my left wrist next so he could pinch my nipple. I kept my hands above my head on the tiles, letting him explore my body the way he used to. His touch felt inquisitive as my balls were passed side to side in the arches of his hand, and I could feel my pre-cum start to leak as he rolled my nipple between his fingers. 

“It’s so smooth,” Alpha groaned. I could feel the head of his cock at the top of my crack, and his touch grew insistent as he let go of my balls to dig two fingers firmly into my perineum. I whimpered quietly to his rhythm as he pushed there. 

“Water,” he mumbled, as he massaged my taint and his thumb discovered my hairless hole and circled it. His breath was heavy with excitement now, and I was glad to finally hear it. 

“Water!” His hands went to my hips suddenly as I felt him shudder and warm cum spurting just above my sacrum. As he came, I pressed my forehead to the tiles and smiled to myself. I couldn’t blame him for being premature the first time he touched me like this, especially after all this time. Truthfully, I was just as excited as he was. But he wasn’t mine again yet. I needed to claim him, and for that I would need to take charge. 

As he let go of my hips, he lowered his head to whisper in my ear. “I am sorry.” 

I turned around and kissed him, pushing my tongue deep into his mouth. “We’re not done.” 

With my right hand, I reached behind me into my crack, where all of Alpha’s come was pooling, and collected as much as I could in my fingers. I rubbed it over my hard cock as Alpha watched, eyes widening. 

“It’s your turn.” I pushed him toward the wall as I kept stroking my cock. “Hands over your head.” I waited until he was in the exact position I had been in and watched as he took a deep breath. 

I took two fingers coated in his cum and slid them over his anus ring, and he was so sensitive he gasped simply at the contact. I slipped only one finger inside first as I worked him, and then added the second. He stifled a moan as I rubbed his walls and curled my fingers. 

"Water," he said hoarsely. 

With my left thumb, I pulled his left cheek open so I could get as much of his cum as I could directly into his hole. I removed my fingers, aligning the tip of my cock against him, and he moaned loudly in anticipation. 

“I am taking you,” I whispered. His body twitched, and I knew this was exciting him. We had talked about this for a long time before I had worked in Paris. 

“Aaaaah,” Alpha whined in a high pitch as I slowly pressed inside. “Aaaaah…” 

“Are you OK?” I asked quietly as the head of my cock slipped in. 

“Aaaaah,” With my left hand, I reached in front of him and gently took his penis in my hand. 

“Mhm.” 

I carefully pushed further. 

“Aaaaah.” He was breathing raggedly as I stretched him. I paused for a moment and lightly fondled his cock so he would relax a little bit. 

“Easy, Alpha.” I teethed his shoulder blade to give him a distracting sensation. “Just breathe.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Is it starting to feel good?” 

“Y-yes. Aaaaah!” He wheezed in the high voice again as I pushed myself inside further. His cock was now half hard in my hand, and he pressed his ass against me, wanting more. 

“Easy there. We need to go slow.” I gave his cock a few gentle strokes and he was erect again. 

“Mhm, it feels really good,” he said under his breath. That was music to my ears. 

“It does to me too. Do you feel that? That’s your cum inside you.” He shuddered when I said it aloud. “My cum will be inside you too.” 

“Unnnnf,” was his reply. His right leg trembled a little. 

I kept pushing slowly, a little bit at a time, until I was all the way in. 

“You’re so tight, Alpha,” I huffed. I was having difficulty controlling myself. “You like that?” 

“Mmmmmmmhm. Please, I need you.” 

I began to slide my cock out and back in, while stroking Alpha’s cock at the same time. 

“I need to loosen you up, Alpha.” I started to move just a little faster, paying attention to his response and making sure I didn't hurt him. "I'm making your hole wetter." 

“Mmmmhm.” He moaned to my pace as I bottomed out, over and over again. I put my hand on his hip to control the movement as he started to push back against me. 

“Do you feel my smooth skin, Alpha?” He seemed to melt a little at the words, as my swollen and hairless ball sack slapped against him with each thrust. 

“Mmmmmmhm.” 

“I-I’m going to… get ready for your first load,” I said, realizing I wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer against his tight and soft hole. Alpha’s cock felt like it was going to burst in my hand. I wrapped my right arm around his waist to hold him closer. 

“Aaaaah! Oh my God!” Alpha shouted as he felt my cum spill inside of him. I slowed down, focusing intently on the hand job he was receiving, but still gently thrusting as each of my spurts filled him further and further. 

“Aaaaah! Aaaaah!” Alpha was shrieking in the highest-pitched voice I had ever heard him use until he had a second orgasm. There was no cum this time; he shot a blank. His body was shaking. 

I let go of his dick and put my arm around his chest, still inside him, laying my bearded cheek against his back. I could feel his heart racing, and his chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing. He took his left hand and put it over mine, as we both tried to recover. I finally noticed the shower again and the sound the water droplets made on the tiles, as the white noise in my head slowly started to fade away. 

I pulled out. 

“Let’s clean up,” I said, taking a step towards the spray. 

“No.” I felt a hand on my shoulder. “I want to clean you.” As I turned and our eyes met, he dropped to his knees and started to lick my balls. “It’s so smooth,” he mumbled, looking up at me. His eyes were still red and watery, and he looked beautiful between my legs. I put my hand on his head. 

“Alpha,” I warned, as I was still sensitive. 

His hands were on my inner thighs as he kept licking. 

“You still taste like lemons,” he muttered. In happier times we used to shower together, and he would lick me dry in front of the fireplace. 

He licked my shaft now, which was coated in our shared cum, going up and down until it was clean, swallowing it all. He teased my head with his tongue just enough so I would squirm. 

“Enough,” I begged. 

Unrelenting, he put his nose under my balls so my bare scrotum covered his eyes, and he began licking my taint. I reached for the wall with my hands to brace myself. 

“Alpha!” I hissed. 

“So smooth,” he mumbled, pushing his nose in it. 

His tongue worked its way up my taint towards my hole. His hands moved to my butt, and he gently spread me apart, as his tongue swirled in the remains of his cum, licking it off and swallowing it. I closed my eyes when I felt his tongue lap at my hole until no traces of cum remained. 

He bit me on the ass to let me know he was done, and I helped him to his feet. 

“Fuzz,” was all he said before he kissed me. I tasted everything he had tasted as our tongues intertwined. He hadn’t used my nickname since Paris happened, and I felt my body soften when I heard it. He took a step backward into the shower stream and pulled me with him, as it suddenly seemed possible that the pain I had caused him could be washed, or rather, licked away. 

"Wait," I said, pulling him back out of the stream. I kissed him again and nuzzled his face with my beard. "I want you to push it out." 

"What?" He looked confused. 

It was my turn to kneel before him. 

"Turn around and push it out." I took his hips in my hands and spun him around, giving his ass a reassuring rub. "Push it out for me." 

I waited under him until I heard him sigh and saw his muscle flex, and a whitish glob of our mixed cum started to dribble out. I spread his cheeks and pressed my lips around his hole, sucking it out and gulping it down. Alpha gasped at the sensation. 

"Again," I said. "There's more." I waited as he pushed out a second, larger ball of cum, and I sucked it in with my lips and tongue, swallowing it, which made him shiver. 

Sensing Alpha was done, I stood up and put my arms around his chest, guiding him back under the shower head from behind. I held him under the warm water for a few moments, enjoying how his body felt against mine. For the first time in a long time, I was content. I hoped he felt the same. 

Alpha broke my embrace to turn around. 

"Cum is in your beard, Fuzz." He finally smiled as he licked it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reader: Someone messaged me that the ending was too much, but after working at the bordel, he truly does everything.


End file.
